Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 April 2016
12:41 first of all, what nyan said 12:41 i ran out of xp fusers 12:41 Go farm Magress lv1 12:42 but also, never just never fuse RS units 12:42 magress lvl1? 12:42 in vortex? 12:42 Yea 12:42 guaranteed crystal every run 12:42 Not worth fusing an RS unit in for EXP 12:42 crystal every run :o? 12:42 u cereal :D ??? 12:43 this is not a trix 12:43 Hey Lin 12:43 Hello 12:43 nice anime profile pics btw 12:43 Thank you 12:44 hi 12:44 Hello 12:44 Heya, Melo. 12:44 Hi MeloMich 12:44 Eyyy Melo long time no see /s 12:44 Hey Mich AMD Melo 12:44 Hi 12:44 but anyways i dont want these 2 units anymore 12:44 And* 12:44 And Lin pls 12:45 Just keep them 12:45 You never know if they'll get a 7* or OE 12:45 it wont let me sell them either 12:45 i cant do anything with them except put them in my party -_- 12:45 * Linathan yawns. 12:45 * Linathan auto battles Magress. 12:45 Don't be like those people who sell their Mega or something 12:45 Farming for type or fodder? 12:45 and the unit ends up getting a new op transformation 12:46 @Lin 12:46 Yeah and don't be like those people who sell their Zelnites 12:46 * Linathan gets shot 12:46 zelnites? 12:46 * Nyanlime sells Zelnite 12:46 Both D Man 12:46 wuz that 12:46 ..... 12:46 * Linathan whacks Nyan 12:46 Hm 12:46 i just started playing yesterday at midnight 12:46 * Nyanlime becomes Pingu and RS a new Zelnite 12:46 what's a good gimmick squad for KM 12:46 so i'm low lvl -_- 12:46 * D Man o3o sells Zelnite for Zel instead of Merit 12:46 Number 1 rule 12:46 Thief God Zelnite 12:46 ^ 12:46 Keep one of each rare summon unit 12:47 Except Zelnite 12:47 hey is my squad good? 12:47 ............ 12:47 * D Man o3o runs 12:47 D Man 12:47 allanon selena yuura haile and folg 12:47 We've been through this discussion before 12:47 OE is out better sell my Sirius 12:47 Yes we have 12:47 Team composition doesn't matter too much until later 12:48 So for now it's good 12:48 i spent like 20 gems to try to get the special addition unit but bf updated the summoning gates -_- 12:48 Don worry Lin 12:48 so now it's gone... 12:48 I still own one Zelnite 12:48 Oh hey a Magress 12:48 why do u guys like zelnite so much? 12:48 Eh 12:48 what is it 12:48 The unique isn't a must have anyways 12:48 op? 12:48 Only Linathan has an addiction to zelnite 12:48 "only" 12:48 Legendary Thief Zelnite 12:48 pls 12:49 :^) 12:49 Zelnite was everyone's addiction for months after this release 12:49 ^ 12:49 :^) 12:49 he looks kewl 12:49 I bet Lina would go full y**i 12:49 Nyan pls 12:49 wao 12:49 can u get magress from the vortex? 12:49 yes 12:49 Yes 12:49 Yea, chance 12:49 oh 12:49 ok 12:49 ima get me a magress :D 12:49 why... what happened to mifune oe. 12:50 dammit -_- 12:50 He turned stronk 12:50 If you repeat Lv1, it's like a free Mega Metal Parade 12:50 has anyone seen Quantum Break 12:50 the game 12:50 12:50 Mich 12:50 Ah no capture...' 12:50 what about magress lvl 2? 12:50 And my Magress is at 40 SP 12:51 do u get a gem for finishing it? 12:51 Good thing I stopped doing OE Atro arena deram team 12:51 No 12:51 no u dont 12:51 *dream 12:51 * Death of Hell continues to go throughbBuggy Menon 12:51 Now I'm gonna do Mifune instead 12:51 I like that Leon and Zelnite are both called "Great Thief" at 4* 12:51 considering that mifune's free... i guess his oe is acceptable 12:51 kden 12:51 Lv1 is more efficient imo 12:51 o 12:51 mifune OE is damn gud 12:51 Best sub in arena 12:51 Plus you get guaranteed one crystal every run 12:51 Better than Zelnite 12:51 ........ 12:51 Tru story 12:51 ...................... 12:51 Hey Dasu o/ 12:51 1 crystal at a time is pretty boring 12:51 >Colloseum Mifune Type A 12:51 >Colloseum Mifune Type B 12:51 whut 12:52 Lina pls 12:52 considering i have like no stamina 12:52 YOU KNOW IT'S TRU 12:52 he doesn't conflict with some spark buffers, so that's good o/ 12:52 Nyan pls 12:52 I know it's not tru 12:52 (Y) 12:52 Hey dasu o/ 12:52 It's totally tru 12:52 Speaking of crystals... 12:52 Heyo 12:52 If you take the average run of MMP 12:52 Hello 12:52 but his sbb's mod is scary 12:52 1000% 12:52 Apparently I can just wait for dailies to get my even Mechas lol 12:52 SP option 12:52 which is 3 crystals and 2 gods 12:52 1300% modifier 12:52 But Legend Stone is still sold separately 12:52 oh we have to fight DArk again in Menon Light? 12:52 You get more from doing Lv1 over and over lol 12:53 Menon:Light 12:53 wait allanon only has 5*form? 12:53 nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 12:53 no... 12:53 he goes up to 7* 12:53 No 12:53 isn't his sp only +30% bb/sbb mod? 12:53 He goes -- 12:53 30% 12:53 oh 12:53 Yep to 7* 12:53 x 100% 12:53 1000% 12:53 Ensa has a disappointing 4000% BB mod... 12:53 Could be bigger.. 12:53 okay then... 12:53 D Man pls 12:53 oh didnt scroll down lol 12:53 Random attacks suck :v 12:53 hm, it isn't additive? it's multiplicative? 12:53 rip Avani and Nyami... 12:53 Multiplicative 12:53 Other wise 12:53 it's true though, her BB is still weak 12:53 30% BB modifier come on man.... 12:53 so he's a full on support -_- 12:54 That's worse than Yuuri 12:54 kinda disappointing.. 12:54 .............. 12:54 hmmmm 12:54 Support is important 12:54 You'll learn eventually my friend 12:54 as someone who dropped 25 summons to get allanon and didn't, I am just going to start throwing salt at you if you don't appreciate your allanon 12:54 god why does he hit so hard?!?! 12:55 I'm looking at Heidt's 6* page 12:55 And does he actually reduce damage from Dark types? 12:55 ok ok lol 12:55 whatever he's ded now 12:55 Hey guys 12:55 but xerte said: "It's not a multiplier, so I don't see how this can possibly match up to his other damage buff options. Way too expensive for what it does. I'm hoping Alim forgot a 0." 12:55 i got him because of the free summon ticket bf gave us 12:55 Oh brb I have to go get my mother from the urgent care... ;-; 12:55 :D 12:55 12:55 Demon I just summoned an Allanon with the free ticket 12:55 lol rip dman 12:55 See ya d man 12:55 lol 12:55 Anyways, I got a free summon ticket 12:55 Where should I spend it? 12:55 6gem summon 12:55 My 4th one :- 12:55 worth it 12:55 save it for klyuk probably 12:55 Kite lied to me 12:55 I got nyami with my free ticket 12:55 Speaking of Xerte 12:56 if it weren't for him 12:56 I'm not going for the FH one because I got Shida 12:56 The others are kinda tempting 12:56 hmmm.... raid orbs full. 12:56 I guess she injured her foot... 12:56 literally most of the bugs of units wouldn't have gotten fixed lmao 12:56 what r raids? 12:56 he told me Ark was light element in Menon Light... 12:56 Ark can't be light anymore, the years haven't been kind to him 12:56 what are raids? 12:56 my summon ticket was a waste 12:56 I should start raiding again 12:56 But it's only been like months already 12:56 I'll be back in a few 12:57 >gets summon ticket 12:57 >summons 12:57 >gets Oracle Belfura 12:57 >salt 12:57 Inb4 7* Belfura 12:57 oracle? 12:57 Inb4 OE Belfura (Y) 12:57 Alright. After my run in Magress Dungeon, I'll risk my ticket 12:57 I got Oracle Allanon, but I'm never even going to raise him so rip 12:57 Lin pls 12:57 lin 12:57 im scared 12:57 ? 12:57 inb4 OE Priscilla and Borgeus 12:57 my so fidder is limited 12:57 SP* 12:57 fodder* 12:57 and Belfura just gets left in the dust 12:57 i got hadaron from my summon ticket ;-; 12:57 Repeat the first quest 12:58 (Y) 12:58 curse my type 12:58 Everybody gets an OE now lol 12:58 "So Fidder" (y) 12:58 ohey onehit black magress with 7* sefia 12:58 * Dark Ice Lexida looks at Ensa/Juno OE. 12:58 delish bb spam 12:58 Christ.. 12:58 that's how you know Lex is scared 12:58 Is a breaker loch worth leveling? 12:58 What do you mean Death? 12:58 Loch is alright 12:58 Kinda meh 12:58 He looked like a decent unit 12:59 k imma take a nap now 12:59 And I'm trying to build my thunder team 12:59 naps r for the weak 12:59 just like every other fat cat 12:59 ^ 12:59 Alright. Global summon or Divine summon? 12:59 even yap 12:59 ( i say that but when college comes around) 12:59 Lex you misspelled sleep 12:59 OKAY TIME TO DO GLOBAL SUMMON 01:00 Eric 01:00 How do you do challenge arena summons? 01:00 Rainbow 01:00 But lin 01:00 hold on lina 01:00 ........ 01:00 i made u 01:00 you getting Haile UoC right? 01:00 Global or Divine XD 01:00 a birthday present 01:00 Andaria 01:00 You have to wait 01:00 Maybe Lex 01:00 rip 01:00 a very 01:00 very 01:00 late-early birthday present 01:00 ._. 01:00 http://imgur.com/TmWQMhL 01:00 Lin save your summons for Summer LE. 01:00 there it is 01:00 :^) 01:00 LOL 01:00 I'm only doing two summons soooo 01:01 .......... 01:01 KURO PLS 01:01 NEVER 01:01 i wheel 01:01 Anyway... 01:01 SECOND SUMMON LEGGO 01:01 THREE RAVENNAS 01:01 * UltimateDemonDog throws phone out window 01:01 Okay wtf I'm done 01:01 finally 01:01 Aight 01:01 ? 01:01 I'm starting to get shrekt hard in Colo 01:01 Nick -_- 01:01 Doing the Global Summon 01:01 Too much limited time units :( 01:02 "nick" 01:02 well i mean 01:02 i got elaina 01:02 e - e 01:02 Nick > Zelnite 01:02 (Y) 01:02 Actually I don't know what to expect 01:02 Nick 01:02 i win in colo 15 cost class lol 01:02 rip lina 01:02 Use Lance lead, 01:02 I feel that salt kinda 01:02 It'll help 01:02 * Linathan goes to AS 01:02 * Linathan clicks Trade 01:02 Offense or defense? 01:02 >dupe Ultor 01:02 WHY 01:02 no amount of lance leads will save you from 3 RAVENNAS 01:02 THIRD DUPE OF MY ENTIRE CAREER 01:02 Dog 01:02 use 4 Lance 01:02 * Linathan clicks on Nick. 01:02 kekekekek 01:02 Savage 01:03 ugh more nerfs 01:03 Ravenna under Hadaron lead is so good 01:03 when she proca 01:03 procs 01:03 kek 01:03 4000 Merits upon reaching Lv400.... 01:03 hmmmmmmmm 01:04 Real men go for the 4K 01:04 You can get that much from selling a Zelnite 7* 01:04 Nyan pls 01:04 I can get double that by selling Nick (Y) 01:04 k les put Lance on defense 01:04 Why not both Zelnite and Nick? 01:04 Who do you put as your offense lead 01:04 Welp bout time to start farming for Mithril again 01:04 Shift Alvani 01:05 Okay 01:05 >Ravenna one-shots Selena with a normal attack 01:05 alright, where's the give up button 01:05 I should raise my 2nd one 01:05 tbh 01:05 I should really OE my Selena 01:06 I'm getting rekt by OE Selenas 01:06 I put my OE Selena in my squad and it gave me a 7* Selena so I was like wtf 01:06 lol 01:07 http://imgur.com/o1MyEWl 01:07 Im trash 01:08 earthbound 01:08 earthbound immortal 01:08 trash card 01:09 Yeah, for offense she doesn't show as omni 01:09 Lex pls 01:09 MST 01:09 is that just me or everybody 01:09 nope, my selena is always OE 01:09 Twin Twisters m8 01:09 Lex 01:09 ? 01:09 I honestly think Toons are worse 01:09 though when I evolved her she was taken out of the squad so I lost the first battle after evolving her 01:09 Ravenna paralyzed everything 01:10 I'm happy asf 01:10 i just dont like the immortals 01:10 tfw i cant destroy field spell 01:10 Lex 01:10 They have more support now? 01:10 Are you on DN? 01:10 no. 01:10 Penguins ;) 01:10 get 01:11 Run Quantums 01:11 :] 01:11 Super Quantums 01:11 ehhh 01:11 with than Rank 12 XYZ boss? 01:11 im more of the synchro era 01:11 Yeah, with Magnus 01:11 I actually made it consistent still with the banlist 01:11 Lex 01:12 ? 01:12 You should f8 me on DN 01:12 (Y) 01:12 I was using Crytsal Wings 01:12 I pllay DN 01:12 Or when I used to 01:12 What's your DN Nya? 01:12 but that means building a deck again 01:12 and that means work 01:12 i dont like work 01:12 Also do you guys have the server to see cards? 01:12 Because I can link tou 01:12 you* 01:12 I thought the Server crahse 01:12 crashed 01:12 I haven't gone on DN in quite a while 01:12 so yea 01:13 I just used a Frightfur OTK deck to win all the time though 01:13 But uhh 01:13 It was too easy 01:13 http://www.duelingnetwork.com/?card_image_base=http%3A%2F%2Fyugioh.party%2Flowres%2F 01:13 Use that, it's a lot easier to duel. 01:13 Do you guys know Frightfur Wolf? 01:13 01:13 * Nyanlime looks at his penguin deck 01:13 >:D 01:14 Exciton knight got banned? o.o 01:14 I used that monster to attack 11 times in one BP once the guy was so mad he rage quit 01:14 Yeah Exciton was banned some months ago 01:14 No more wipes 01:14 aw it was a nice card 01:15 Im happy its banned 01:15 It was 2 formats ago that it was banned? 01:15 that caused SOOO much pain when you were up against it 01:15 oh cool.. 01:15 Once it came out you might as well say good bye to your field 01:15 and Lavaval chain gone 01:15 rip 01:15 i have to make another account 01:15 I'll give you one of my old ones 01:15 Laval has been banned since like July or August 01:15 It's ok Lex 01:15 It's allowed rip 01:15 I'll use a scrub deck 01:15 (Y) 01:16 It was banned at the same time as Exciton 01:16 ehhh 01:16 its been 3000 years since i dueled 01:16 5 months for me 01:16 we got a free summon ticket? 01:16 oh boy time to yolo 01:16 can't count 01:16 * Rejiti imagines mono mifune oe on arena 01:16 I got Piany with free summon ticket 01:17 Good or Bad? 01:17 Good 01:17 .3. 01:17 oracle carol 01:17 lmao i got alpha. what luck 01:17 Another new unit for CA 01:17 can someone kill me 01:17 right now 01:17 Carol did get a 7* 01:17 its not total trash here 01:17 never gonna use her 01:17 for the Alpha 01:17 Bad luc 01:18 hhmmm 01:18 im on now.. 01:18 Need 2 more gems to summon @_@ 01:18 I have 2 gems 01:18 i guess i can build another deck. 01:18 deck? 01:18 Im gonna get 1 from CA tommorow 01:18 what game 01:18 Lex what's your name 01:18 Ill pm you 01:19 same on here 01:19 do we get gems from colosseum 01:19 nope 01:19 Wao 01:19 Ghostrick Angel op 01:19 ? 01:20 She's so slow tbh 01:21 there we go 01:21 finally Tilith 6* 01:21 now waste all your stuff on her instead of OEs like I did 01:22 stuff? what stuff? 01:22 * Crimson Storm Mich laughs 01:23 So someone asked me on DN if I'd like a footrub 01:24 Trying to see how far I can continue with I guess lol. 01:25 * Deserthackabilly is going to try to raise Malbelle 01:25 Crit sparks are pretty. 01:25 wao 01:25 KM has an attack called Eternal Loss 01:25 I like the cross sparks 01:25 what's up with that new consumable 01:25 "75% Party Damage Mitigation for one turn" 01:25 Ghostricks are basically lockdow 01:26 * Deserthackabilly wants a unit that increases unit drop rate 01:26 That's called RNGesus 01:27 He's a limited time edition unit 01:27 Only gumi has him 01:27 RIP us 01:28 Who to raise first... 01:28 I'll look to see who I have after this. 01:29 In celebration of Menon, here's a new soundtrack 01:29 01:30 Very intense. 01:31 almost done... 01:31 k lex 01:32 I lie the new drevas 01:32 this is so **** lol 01:33 Everything is manual 01:33 so yea 01:33 Hey fishie 01:33 Tell me when ur done making a deck 01:33 morn' 01:34 sooo... 01:34 been gone for like two months 01:34 whats new? 01:34 OE 01:34 Ark GGC 01:34 Tilith 6*, Menon 01:34 nyan why aren't you uploading songs anymore? >:( 01:34 songs? 01:34 Cause I'm not a dataminer 01:35 dataminer lol 01:35 or fileminer 01:35 songminer 01:35 ect 01:35 lol ill check them out i guess 01:35 err.r 01:35 i dont know who this is. 01:35 buuuuut 01:35 K. 01:35 soundbyter? 01:35 no no. 01:35 data did you finish grahwen? >_< 01:35 Nyan i think im done 01:35 nope 01:35 its **** 01:35 k 01:36 hold on 01:36 But i think done 01:36 >:( 01:36 ikr. sigh 01:36 * Crimson Storm Mich casts Holy Emperor's Judgement on Data 01:36 ok 01:36 Lex 01:36 Go find unlimited duel 01:37 mmk 01:37 le pass? 01:37 123 01:38 man I fell like karma got me I had 2000000 karma yesterday before OE update went to the twn and I was like hey I can update my sphere house did so next day, yay 8 star magress wait wah I need 1000000 karma noooooooo 01:38 Nyan 01:38 feal 01:38 ? 01:38 why are you studying hair physics? 01:38 ._. 01:38 nyan wants the gravity-defying hair 01:38 Don't take it too seriously 01:38 i hate typing 01:38 welp 01:38 time to do Menon EX 01:39 I'm not creeped out that much if that's what you're worried about Nyan 01:39 Nah I'm not worried about that 01:41 woah 01:41 Kalon even ulls EWD 01:42 I've been destroying CA in summoner todya. 01:42 *today 01:43 I've only had to use one revive... 01:47 gdi I messed up 01:48 hi dman 01:48 well...that was fun 01:48 Hi 01:49 why did i just get three nyamis in a row 01:49 WHY RNG why 01:49 To nuke like no tomorrow (Y) 01:49 pls i want a nyami 01:49 oh cool 01:49 Zoom Zoom!! 01:49 Tfw you realize you've used the same CA squad for over 10 battles 01:50 That's my favorite SBB name. 01:50 Just don't mention a Haile 01:50 mifune and sirius oe out 01:50 they happen to be any good? 01:50 i still dont have a haile -;- 01:50 * Deserthackabilly uses Avant on no BB 01:50 yes 01:50 RIP 01:50 kek 01:50 * Deserthackabilly has a 7* haile 01:50 dataplz 01:50 look at Mifune LS 01:50 * Deserthackabilly has no Glacie's Staff 01:51 150% Atk 01:51 100% Spark 01:51 3-8% HP drain 01:51 20% chance Ignore Def 01:51 i have the spheres not the units 01:51 ..? 01:51 its so sad 01:51 hp drain looks out of place 01:51 for some reason 01:52 Oh 01:52 his sword should be Muramasa 01:52 probs for survivability 01:52 0-???% Atk relative to HP lost (Y) 01:52 I guess Menon:Bonus is inaccurate... 01:52 according to most people... 01:52 ok Lex 01:52 ? 01:52 find it again 01:53 remade the room 01:53 Mifune OE breaks the damage limit lmao 01:53 Mifune is truely 2OP 01:53 ... 01:53 4me 01:53 wait wut 01:54 "Arena players hate this unit, find out why he's so strong" 01:54 Tartarus Massacre Sirius 01:54 How do you beat Karna Masta 01:54 with the fixed party? 01:54 He has litterally everything to hate. 01:54 guess which one has the mitigation 01:54 fujin Tilith first turn 01:54 UBB Paris at threshold 01:54 Except +hit count 01:54 oh yeah, I guess that's an option 01:55 I just did Tilith SBB and guard everyone else at the threshold kek 01:56 mfw Sirius OE BB Atk buff isn't 300% 01:56 alimplz 01:56 Ohh right XD 01:56 It's 400? 01:56 nope 01:56 250-350% 01:56 wa 01:56 kek 01:56 Cyrus still higher 01:56 Yap lied >:C 01:56 with 300-400% 01:58 what was Ensa's again? 01:58 * Deserthackabilly has Esna 01:58 I need to raise that thunder beast... 01:58 I think its 250-350%..... 01:58 * D Man o3o checks 01:58 As well as like...20 other units. 01:59 * Shackhabit crys because he dosent have ensa 01:59 Ensa-Taya 01:59 * Deserthackabilly is salty cause no ensa 01:59 >350% 01:59 don't make me laugh 01:59 Dragon Stud 01:59 What is the treshold again? 01:59 As Leader with SBB 01:59 450% 02:00 he does nothing for a turn before using the attack, I believe 02:00 LS 150% 02:00 SBB 300% 02:00 Leah 02:00 you'll know because he wont attack 02:00 itll say something is happening or he is storing power 02:00 that's the threshold for most bosses anyway 02:00 * Deserthackabilly grinds honor 02:00 they stop for one turn 02:01 its around 20-40% HP 02:01 did they rais the lvl cap to 999? 02:01 raise* 02:01 its been that high for awhile 02:01 never noticed before 02:02 They did indeed rize the level cap to 999. 02:02 forgot what day they increased it though... 02:02 booo 02:02 bfpros doesn't have SIrius and Mifune yet 02:02 wonder what that sphere dose 02:02 a myriad of things 02:02 kek 02:02 even if i will get it in another 3 years 02:02 Heaven's Edge 02:03 I have two Mifune and no Sirius. 02:03 And 5 Larios 02:03 The sphere 02:03 "Grants a myriad of abilities" 02:03 Baasssiicaaly everything? 02:03 ... 02:03 obviously writing down everything would be a waste of time /s 02:04 well you do need to be lvl 999 02:04 makes scents 02:04 I would just write 02:04 "Boosts a lot of stuff" 02:04 "boost nearly everything" 02:04 Better question is 02:04 what DOESN'T it raise? 02:05 crit spark 02:05 or does it 02:05 150% boost to all parameters, 25% boost to critical hit rate, 100% boost to critical and element damage, 200% boost to normal BB Atk, 300% boost to SBB Atk, 500% boost to UBB Atk, adds all elements to attack, 100% boost to damage against status afflicted foes, doubles normal hit count with 50% damage penalty, 50% boost to OD gauge fill rate, 50% chance to ignore Def & 150% boost to Spark damage 02:06 Hi Yap 02:06 Umm no 02:06 no ignore defense immunity 02:06 no 02:06 not worth 02:06 my name is no 02:06 it actually doesn't have a crit spark 02:06 it doesn't do anything related to BB gauge or healing 02:06 Hi No 02:06 the world is ending 02:06 Red trained Atro 02:06 We're just talking about Pingu's Blade. 02:06 the world ends with you, Yap 02:07 It's not the entirety of the page like Miku.....r-right? 02:07 ... 02:07 Red trained Atro??? 02:07 Ok thank god 02:07 Is Atro a male or female????? 02:07 "The World Ends With You" is an intresting game. 02:07 yes 02:07 Atro is yes 02:07 hmmm 02:07 atro is best wafiu 02:08 @Doggo yes. 02:08 Caution 02:08 about to raid any1 want 2 joij? 02:08 join* 02:08 i would but my phone died 02:08 sleepiness pls 02:08 what mission? 02:08 ^ 02:08 Kame 02:08 for? 02:08 getting mithril for Future Ritus staff 02:08 Mifune is broken 02:08 Oh 02:08 broken 02:08 i say 02:08 BROKEN 02:08 I already has both 02:08 hmm 02:08 I'll do it anyways 02:09 I thought the chat was empty omf 02:09 Yap 02:09 on the wiki for me it says no one was there 02:09 wikia is bugged 02:09 now we need a GE to match it before his release 02:09 Lex I need to add you 02:09 ok 02:09 hold on 02:09 o 02:09 lex 02:09 ? 02:09 password? 02:09 waIt i will join 02:09 1998 02:09 Raid? 02:09 30% is good 02:10 nyan 02:10 6724126351 02:11 sent 02:11 gotta wait a bit to see da request 02:11 sooon 02:11 Oh 02:11 accepted 02:11 D is in the room 02:12 Oh, the leech has returned 02:12 well 02:12 * D Man o3o looks back to Amu Yunos Raid with Nyan 02:12 Ok 02:12 Lets break sum teeth 02:13 D Who Sold The World 02:13 adjustin 02:13 .... 02:13 D WHO SOLD THE WORLD 02:13 i see what you did there 02:13 ONWARDS 02:13 So guys, I'm taking suggestions for a new name. Anything good? 02:13 butts 02:14 Dat Man o3o 02:14 Fulgur Thunder Batootha (y) 02:14 ..... 02:15 Mettataton 02:15 Top Percentage Rattata 02:15 Joey. 02:15 I'm sure that's not taken 02:15 im just ganna do rc6 all by my self 02:15 Sirius UBB 02:16 True Mythologia 02:16 MIFUNE CAN'T MELT STEEL BEAMS 02:16 he probably can 02:16 NYAN 02:16 Oh 02:16 BF DID 7/11 02:16 I forgot BB on hit....oops 02:17 Gdi i wanna show you a video now 02:17 Double Eze can't melt steelbeams 02:18 So Mich 02:18 https://play.lobi.co/video/f04018fb6b3f86d4ba2c8d12c8ff9dcca2b84812 02:18 Enjoy 02:18 hello guys 02:18 hey 02:18 hi 02:18 nyan that's horrifying 02:18 Soon..... 02:18 cancer 02:18 thats all i see is cancer 02:19 omg i thought it said loli play 02:19 thank god 02:19 If you let any one of these guys live 02:19 rip 02:19 guys whats units have stealth? 02:19 Hadaron, Nyami and Randolph 02:19 Hadaron 02:19 ^ 02:19 oh, mistzug is dead 02:19 oh, and Netherhound 02:19 Netherh- 02:19 dang 02:19 lol 02:19 Nyami Hadaron Randolph 02:19 nyan pls I know my dogs 02:19 Wuuf wuff 02:19 borf 02:20 * Deserthackabilly pats doggo 02:20 It's okay boy. 02:20 Fulgor Crayon Eze 02:20 (also Leon in that one vortex) 02:20 Gazia in his trial 02:20 soooo, i need get one of that units or do a otk to kill kalon? 02:20 that squad screams pure BS 02:20 wait hadaron and randolf are basically dogs 02:20 imagine encountering a DE mifune in arena/colo 02:20 so why is nyami a cat 02:20 youre basically screwed 02:20 nah, just let him kill half your team 02:20 Light 02:20 Worst thing is 02:21 Is that those are all free/farmables 02:21 ;) 02:21 lmao imagine if it has the aoe normal sp 02:21 one hit 02:21 So basically 02:21 :| 02:21 Anyone can get it 02:21 everyone's given one mifune at level 25. lol 02:21 * Deserthackabilly has two minfune 02:21 tfw i look back 02:21 i cant DE mine at the moment though 02:21 2 units dead 02:21 Well, I guess those people who farmed like 4 breaker Mifunes when his 6* came out 02:21 hm 02:21 is not in vain 02:21 Nyan. 02:21 All breaker. 02:21 Kek 02:21 7* Magress + 4 Breaker Mifune 02:21 I can think of at least 2 builds for Sirius 02:21 i lost at stage 64 in Endless FG 02:21 :| 02:21 wth is happening without my guidance 02:21 at least i got the stat null sphere 02:22 which is EXTREMELY OP for selena 02:22 Sounds like 02:22 well, i almost kill it with chrome, edea, selena, ultor, and elza leader, but i dont have idea how beat him 02:22 Endless Corridors in PaD 02:22 Except you get rewards 02:22 eyyy 02:22 Mithril 02:22 k 02:22 thats all i needed 02:22 mmk 02:22 * Deserthackabilly is weak. 02:22 any raid y'all want to do? 02:22 that new ailment null sphere is scary 02:22 Lets do 02:22 Build 1: Boost BB Atk buffs, boost BC on Spark buffs, 20% all stats 02:22 Build 2: Boost BC on Spark buffs, Add BC/turn, 10% Ares 02:22 * Deserthackabilly can't get past RC4 02:22 might a well use the lat 2 b4 bed 02:22 Doom Ring 02:22 last* 02:22 rc6 02:22 cause Doom Rings are always nice to have 02:23 Mora sphere 02:23 one sec 02:23 redoing mah party 02:24 now guys 02:24 Hit th bottom part 02:24 or i can put 2 mitigators to try if i can alive 02:24 The Bottom part 02:24 * Nyanlime presses help 02:25 okie got hadaron 02:25 thats all the single target i need 02:25 Owen 02:25 I got Nyami and Ravenna 02:25 I got 02:25 I think I'm good 02:25 Edea 02:25 whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 02:25 network error 02:25 ....huh 02:26 one sec.... 02:26 it's just kinda sinking in now that Mifune now has a UBB for the first time 02:26 * Shackhabit summons 02:26 Whatcha pull? 02:26 * Shackhabit now has 4 nyami 02:26 the 7* carrol is good? 02:26 ....really? 02:26 yes she is 02:26 Lemme swap Edea 02:26 for a Michael 02:27 "Connecting..." 02:27 Shes basically a better 7* paris 02:27 rng 02:27 my god 02:27 Atm 02:27 http://prntscr.com/aseox3 02:27 I wish he was breaker but meh. 02:27 i have Anima and Breaker 02:27 Anima and oracle... 02:27 but im going for Anima 02:27 Breaker too paper 02:27 Where's the best place to grind Minfune? 02:28 Oh 02:28 current Magress's dungeon in GL 02:28 it threw me back in on Load 02:28 ...I'm back 02:28 in JP: 02:28 Mistral --> Dark --> Last Quest 02:28 oki 02:28 ill wait for both of ya 02:28 Lemme see if it saved the changes... 02:28 So 02:28 My Michael 02:28 Is only SBB3... 02:28 But uhhh 02:29 I think that's good enough 02:29 ...shoot 02:29 My Mikael is BB Lv. 1 02:29 I had a breaker mifune in my presents box but he expired 02:29 Shadow Cat Nyami 02:29 So is 3k attack good on a a 5* anima Minfune? 02:29 I mean, I do already have one, plus haven't claimed the one from level up but... 02:29 guys in the bonus mission of fal nerga you dont only use lugina as friend? 02:29 ONWARDS 02:29 ... 02:29 ITEMS PLS 02:30 item spaceee 02:30 k ima swap 02:30 ... 02:30 I have 5 stacks of blue grass, 02:30 wth happened 02:30 (Y) 02:30 You really need High Cures apparently 02:31 ONWARDS 02:31 wait. 02:31 hold on 02:31 Nyan 02:31 TO NARNIA 02:31 nyan 02:31 OK 02:31 Oh 02:31 k 02:31 is it okay to use item on grah and owen's 50%? 02:31 WHOOSH~ 02:31 Atro: TO NARNIA 02:31 dont 02:31 o 02:31 actuall yea its fine 02:31 DO it 02:31 hm 02:31 okii 02:31 use item if they are at 50 02:31 if im correct no issues will happen 02:32 nyan dman y'all got nalda and yugreia right :P 02:32 You can use items when it says Owen is in deep meditation 02:32 Yea 02:32 ill just sit back and watch :P 02:32 ima crush both of them 02:32 * D Man o3o joins Lex 02:32 im rootin for ya nyan 02:32 Leachers... 02:32 * Deserthackabilly is shot 02:32 Pls 02:32 But 02:32 i hope i can get either allanon or haile 02:33 * Dark Ice Lexida goes to get something to drink. 02:33 The main body 02:33 might buy first 02:33 you havent seen Nyan raid before, have you? 02:33 *die 02:33 so ye 02:33 gdi grah didn't get paralyzed 02:33 my squad will be complete if i have either of them 02:33 hnng the new attack animation for Selenaoe. 02:33 Oh great, Quest Repeat seems to be crashing my client >: 02:33 How much salt will I generate if I said I had haile? 02:33 OE* 02:33 Christ 02:33 .... 02:33 I don't think much. 02:33 Nothing really 02:34 though i had a heart attack last night 02:34 Do I have any hit count UBBs... 02:34 because i hear a 6* music and the text moving 02:34 AND THEN. 02:34 its just a breaker dia 02:34 not ensa 02:34 so.... 02:34 false heart attack? 02:34 nope 02:34 K D Man killed lower budy part 02:34 (Y) 02:34 that was a mean prank tho :c 02:34 oh yay grah got paralyzed. what now 02:34 I'm pretty sure 02:34 The wing dies first on Yugreia 02:34 RNG was mean to you. 02:34 even with all AOE 02:34 and I killed it too 02:35 Is an oracle Mifune worth raising? 02:35 Crater it is 02:35 yes 02:35 his DE is pretty strong 02:35 plain but strong 02:35 in arena or colo. hes lethal 02:35 like. VERY. lethal 02:35 He gives cancer 02:35 Yugreia drop anything? 02:36 yea 02:36 Cataract ore 02:36 what part? 02:36 wing 02:36 Wing dies faster than main body anyways 02:36 I auto it all the time 02:36 actually nvm 02:36 I forgot I bring Hadaron 02:36 yeah it's not hard to kill all parts on yugreia 02:36 Here 02:36 I'll focus on it 02:36 tea is in the making 02:36 especially if you bring Griff, since his elements wreck both parts 02:36 hows da raid 02:36 ez 02:36 ye 02:37 pz 02:37 * Deserthackabilly probably has good units 02:37 Oh well 02:37 * Deserthackabilly is to lazy to raise them all 02:37 Wing still dies with both the main body 02:37 don worry Nyan 02:37 I got the wings 02:37 oh cool a doom ring 02:37 and a ore 02:37 Doom Ring 02:37 Mifune BB mod should've been 444 02:38 umm... 02:38 kek 02:38 again? 02:38 Yea sure 02:38 Ore 02:38 and a jewel 02:38 no ring ;-; 02:38 ... wao nyan 02:38 Mifune ES 02:38 Ik 02:38 is so aptly named 02:38 Endless Bushido 02:38 nvm 02:38 Bushibrow 02:39 1 hr and 30 more mins 02:39 i feel like. 02:39 Ensa would be a better Sub than a lead. 02:39 probably 02:40 And once i get Owen he'll be lead 02:40 Owen will be my lead for raids confirmed 02:40 but ensa will stay since she has useful buffs 02:40 I cant wait to see OE. probably gunna be a watered down Eze/Vargas mix 02:41 where in the hp bar is 15%? I'm getting dangerously close and my UBB's not charged yet 02:41 http://i.imgur.com/7E8asjP.png 02:41 http://i.imgur.com/7E8asjP.png 02:41 oh 02:41 oh noo i'm too close >_< 02:42 my arm is sore.. 02:42 ow. 02:42 gunna go check on ma tea 02:43 YUGREIA LIVED 02:43 WITH LIKE 10 HP 02:43 k he ded 02:43 I know 02:43 what was that 02:43 Cofftea. 02:43 Like last second Mitigation 02:43 Oh hey look 02:43 Ring 02:43 The best drink? 02:43 [02:44 No ore 02:44 no ring 02:44 YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! 02:44 Mich 02:44 how much Doom Rings for Morahorahora sphere? 02:45 k 3 02:45 ... 02:45 I need Hailes sphere.. 02:45 whelp i got hit by svaute ruben. rip 02:45 Well 6 Doom Rings down, 9 more to go 02:46 lmfao rip grahwen run 02:47 rip me 02:49 * Light530 rips rej to half 02:49 Kek 02:49 yey my Selena bypassed all the enemy Ais 02:49 * Crimson Storm Mich laughs 02:50 inb4 juno seto revives them all using her bosom 02:51 What a wonderful bossom. 02:52 Blossom* 02:52 FTFYM80 02:52 I think I preffered the typo. 02:52 * Deserthackabilly is shot 02:52 hi guys just a quick question 02:52 I need to get an avatar... 02:52 go for it elg 02:53 who do you guys think is the best support unit? 02:53 Can you give us a list? 02:53 Charla 02:53 imo. Atro 02:53 sure one sec 02:54 < makes hot tea 02:54 < Proceeds to put hot tea in plastic bottle 02:54 > tfw bottle shrinks due to heat 02:54 < mrw i wonder wth is wrong with me 02:54 kek 02:54 > MFW why did you put it in a plastic bottle 02:54 idk 02:54 its late 02:54 Should've made iced tea instead 02:54 i put in bottle for convenience maybe. 02:54 idk. 02:55 ny brain short circuits after 10 02:55 I put hot water in a plastic cup once. 02:55 It melted big time. 02:55 why yap 02:55 you're missing some stats on Mifune and Sirius 02:55 kek 02:55 also Sirius SBB is fixed at 30 BC 02:55 Purple Bone 02:56 Fallen Eye 02:58 Good. 02:58 hmmmm should my last 20 SP on Lance be used for 30% DEF and damage against statused, or just status counter...? 02:58 1. Piany 02:58 2. Elimo 02:58 3. Tilith 02:58 4. Charla 02:58 5. Aurelia 02:58 6. Ivris 02:58 those are the ones I have 02:59 Charla and Elimo 02:59 Hi Ibre 02:59 ... 02:59 huh, mich has a star now 02:59 Yep 02:59 grats mich 02:59 hm. 02:59 what have i missed again 02:59 what about over all? 03:00 In BF or in the chat 03:00 and I have a clean record too 03:00 kek 03:00 nyanpls 03:00 no bans 03:00 ... 03:00 yet 03:00 GOOD GOD 03:00 no kicks 03:00 my keyboard went whack for a second 03:00 rip mech 03:01 Piany is somewhat offensive 03:01 Piany is my trigger 03:01 Aurelia, Ivris are nice supports 03:01 But Charla can do the things they can do 03:01 Well most of what they can do 03:01 dats true 03:02 she does it better 03:02 * Iregyuraa triggers the dog 03:02 * Crunchy Fishie (DatA) is shot 03:02 I'm working on a team 03:02 pianypianypianypiany 03:02 anyway 03:02 Charla and Elimo are probably the ones I'd call mostly supportive since they don't attack at all 03:02 ppppppppppppppppppp 03:02 i cant find my glasses 03:02 halp 03:02 o damn 03:02 what about krantz 03:02 They're on your head 03:02 ire 03:02 I forgot to add Mifune SP 03:02 is drevas going into retirement? 03:02 I forgot to mention him 03:03 nyan pls 03:03 Krantz is good 03:03 what 03:03 fish wat 03:03 i would know if im wearing th- 03:03 what do you mean 03:03 I think it's more about the buffs though 03:03 ............ 03:03 you know 03:03 GL account 03:03 duh 03:03 tfw i touch ma face 03:03 yeah I was thinking the same thing 03:03 my glasses r on my face, 03:03 Ire best veteran 03:03 ty nyan 03:03 got it 03:03 Hard to catagorize whos support or not 03:03 Because, almost all units are really a support 03:03 guess I'll put drevas alongside cateye 03:04 Lex pls 03:04 dats true 03:04 EVERYONE 03:04 Didn't you notice your eyesight get worse 03:04 JOIN ME 03:04 IN TH E CHOOCHOO TRAIN 03:04 ok rip 03:04 i have killed the chat 03:04 cho choo 03:04 most units do have supportish traits worked into their bb 03:05 nyan do you mind if I send you a pm? 03:06 Sure 03:06 I mean 03:06 I don't mind 03:07 I a solo'd a RC4...which don't seem too hard TBH 03:08 RC4 ez solo even with old units 03:08 jk 03:08 lmao 03:08 Still Ez pz 03:08 #NeverForgetRC4 03:08 menon gem get 03:08 now to make the fal nerga gem... 03:08 Might be because I used a omni Eze friend... 03:09 hIre 03:10 What are the chances of Rize getting an Omni? just wondering? 03:10 M-hi-ch 03:10 laaame 03:10 :P 03:10 i suck at puns ik 03:10 (Y) 03:11 You siriusly suck at puns. 03:11 They are sodis-apointing. 03:11 * Deserthackabilly is shot for using easy puns 03:11 gdi could Bertz stop annoying me 03:12 BY WELCOMING ME EVERY SINGLE GODDAMN TIME 03:12 yap you have some corrections to make 03:12 kek 03:12 welcome yap 03:12 Welcom yappers. 03:13 Rappers* 03:13 good god 03:13 does yap play kendall & kylie 03:13 hue hue 03:14 Anyone have a good song that is easily repeatable/ 03:14 KM music 03:14 kek 03:14 Morning. 03:15 Well, I'm at the school's computer lab XD 03:15 Anyways, DUPE ULTOR WHYYYYY 03:15 RIP you. 03:15 At the very least they're both 5* now 03:15 I only need two Cyclaws 03:15 I'll take it off your hands. 03:15 Do you need another Cyclaw for 7*? 03:15 no 03:16 If you did I wouldn't bother raising the SBS units... 03:16 Cause screw that. 03:16 you want a song? go listen to nickelback :^) 03:16 Brotherman Bill 03:16 mmm yeah 03:16 I could go for some nickelback actually 03:16 Anyways, what happens when two Ultors trigger their Taunts together? 03:16 ... 03:17 i thought i was joking LMAO 03:17 same as buff stacking 03:17 last one used takes priority 03:17 TBH I'm just a little tired of listening to the same song literally 100 times. 03:17 panda eyes 03:18 teminite 03:18 what kind of music you looking for desert? 03:18 yeah 03:18 i listen to dubstep 03:18 or electro 03:18 edm, etc 03:18 I dunno at this point. 03:18 I listen to all kinds of genres so I have some recs if you need them 03:18 so Ire 03:18 ? 03:18 classic rock and jpop in particular 03:18 have you heard BF's final boss music 03:18 RAINDROPS KEEP FALLING ON YOUR HEAD 03:18 oh jpop 03:18 easy 03:19 I listen to many genres... 03:19 I'll listen to anything 03:19 but rap 03:19 ^ 03:19 * Crunchy Fishie (DatA) throws a bucket of water at mich 03:19 anf no mich 03:19 Desert 03:19 dis is how you put music nyan 03:19 * UltimateDemonDog is actually listening to Nickelback right now 03:19 03:19 go check out xi 03:19 sakuzyo 03:19 um 03:19 that stuff 03:19 yeah 03:19 Xi... 03:19 I don't have 03:19 the files 03:19 That's a scary name... 03:19 look for the right xi btw 03:20 um, my recommendation is literally everything by Billy Joel 03:20 The one that made Anima? 03:20 iirc his soundcloud is 03:20 xi_com_giko etc 03:20 yea 03:20 he made anima 03:20 o ye ire that reminds me 03:20 he gots 3 albums 03:20 have you seen voez? 03:20 YES MICH 03:20 .. 03:20 in particular, The Longest Time, Only the Good Die Young 03:20 why does that music sound depressing 03:20 wait 03:21 you know what would be good 03:21 Dragonforce 03:21 //shot 03:21 * Deserthackabilly can auto RC 4 03:21 hey you 03:21 I like Dragonforce 03:21 same 03:21 well 03:21 just a few songs 03:21 osu! man 03:21 Some of it's okay. 03:21 I know all the lyrics to Fury of the Storm 03:21 i barely listen to dragonforce 03:21 *Cry Thunder* 03:21 *Defenders* 03:22 Ulti 03:22 oh great 03:22 osu! has tons of dragonforce maps it's funny 03:22 more gems 03:22 and hi Ire 03:22 you ever listened to Skillet? 03:22 nope 03:22 Skillet? 03:22 I have a skillet 03:22 not that kind of skillet 03:22 wao 03:22 funny thing is that I found skillet by accident a few years back 03:22 no banner for FH25 yet 03:23 was searching up "skrillex" lel 03:23 ... 03:23 * Deserthackabilly thinks of what spheres Rize deserves 03:23 skillet. 03:23 gdi 03:23 I'm basically the weirdest person when it comes to music tastes 03:23 Sky Harpinger 03:23 * Deserthackabilly thinks what spheres all my units deserve 03:23 sky harpenguin 03:23 1v1 me 03:23 * Deserthackabilly doubts I'll use many 03:23 Club Pinguin 03:23 and Mich 03:23 i see nothing wrong ._. 03:23 my phone is all 70s and 80s rock and then loads of jpop 03:23 ... aside from Sirius's typo 03:24 Mich said 03:24 It's 250% to 350% 03:24 no not nyan 03:24 yapls 03:24 Sirius has missing stats 03:24 ohh 03:24 reol for jpop jk 03:24 and his SBB is 30 BC at all levels 03:24 well i was editing while JP's still under maintenance, anyway .--. 03:24 Mifune the only one who scales lower 03:24 i only like no title - from reol 03:24 I like your crab face Yap 03:24 Ayyy Ire 03:24 I have that on osu 03:24 I like just about anything by Hyadain 03:25 no title ez pp 03:25 whoops 03:25 i got mixed up with Mifune and Sirius 03:25 How do I get pp 03:25 http://osu.ppy.sh/u/DeciMephisto 03:25 be me 03:25 get rsi 03:25 BACK-ON is really good too 03:25 U HAVE 03:25 TOO MUCH PP 03:25 Was there supposed to be a cutscene after you defeat Karna Masta with the fixed squad? 03:25 nyanpls 03:25 ._. 03:25 no 03:25 there's one before you start the next quest 03:25 * Nyanlime cries in Chinese http://osu.ppy.sh/u/Nyanlime 03:26 Oh cool XD 03:26 http://osu.ppy.sh/u/Cookiezi lord and savior 03:26 Thanks 03:26 I thought I bugged out 03:26 Oh 03:26 KM music reminds me of FF games so much 03:26 We Osu again? 03:26 somehow I have 169 03:26 I like the two digits 03:26 :^) 03:26 wouldn't be surprising, cutscenes are so messed up in menon 03:27 http://prntscr.com/asf3a9 03:27 Where is my life? 03:27 might call it a day soon 03:28 Hey Ire 03:28 ? 03:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erauM5yrrJk 03:28 :^) 03:28 turning in @lex? 03:28 Where is FH XD 03:28 soon 03:28 it's currently on mars 03:29 User blog:Yapboonyew/New Omni Evolutions April 2016 - Sirius and Mifune 03:29 edited by Yapboonyew 21 seconds ago diff 03:29 Summary: added mixing stats, fix typo 03:29 03:29 i feel stupidly horrible 03:29 ...desu. 03:29 ire tell me why final boss music sounds like FF pl0x 03:29 maybe inspiration from FFBE 03:29 kek 03:29 mich seriously 03:29 the entire boss fight is FF 03:30 ... 03:30 :( 03:30 except you can actually lose in FF final boss fights 03:30 the background of the second phase is identical to the background of the final boss of FF6 03:30 * Crimson Storm Mich runs 03:30 Because they made da same gaym 03:30 I'd probably get Tilith this FH I think XD 03:30 also, the boss scrolling up is totally a FF thing 03:31 Any upbeat songs? 03:31 upbeat 03:31 I GOTCHU 03:31 Got my Oracle magress after 78 runs 03:32 brotherman bill 03:32 huh so watching a video in 480 is better than 720 (y) 03:32 upbeat? 03:32 https://youtu.be/AYBhw3CwGh8 03:32 Panda Eyes & Teminite - Highscore 03:32 Gotchu fam 03:32 * Crimson Storm Mich kills Ire glamorously 03:32 mich 03:32 :3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkUVToIfrKg 03:32 are there any guides for guard frontier? 03:33 Basically a song that won't make me feel like I'm going to fall asleep in an hour... 03:33 no 03:33 but I'll give you tl;dr 03:33 crap 03:33 gotta go 03:33 sorry, pm me 03:33 Step 1: Use Charla BB then guard everyone until OD is full 03:33 Step 2: Use Charla BB on first turn then guard everyone until UBB is full 03:33 Step 3: UBB 03:33 Step 4: Repeat above steps 03:34 how about this desert: https://youtu.be/aJPBTMkaxVg 03:35 ... 03:35 MUSIK? 03:35 RIP DATA 03:35 03:35 Best MM of all time DatA 03:35 Question. 03:35 ...without even trying, my first rec is in Cytus and my second is in Deemo 03:35 I appear to be pushing Rayark 03:36 i remember playing deemo\ 03:36 ew Lord Mifune 03:36 i still suck 03:36 so Ire 03:36 ? 03:36 have you seen Oceanus on hard? 03:36 Is a Rize, Haile lead, Avant, Krantz, Ivris, and Chrome freind good? 03:36 kinda 03:36 https://i.ytimg.com/vi_webp/Y2k0-dnuOyk/mqdefault.webp 03:36 i haven't updated deemo 03:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2k0-dnuOyk 03:37 (chrome is switchable.) 03:37 oh lv10 03:37 ez 03:37 i dont know why my left eye feel like burning 03:37 * Deserthackabilly would fail 03:38 ire what ya doing? 03:38 yuuuup 03:38 its that time 03:38 what time? 03:38 G'nite all. 03:38 oh g night 03:38 oh tbh 03:38 Oceanus looks pretty easy 03:38 kinda 03:38 it's like Parousia 03:38 except for that SPAM PART 03:39 ....yeah it's not easy 03:39 probably not as bad as Run Lads Run though 03:39 meh 03:39 I'm still stuck on 90% Pure White and 90% Parousia 03:39 i cri 03:39 ....... 03:39 don't make me sad 03:39 I haven't played deemo in months, let's see if i can update it 03:40 :o one more SP point away from 2 turn mitigation 03:40 I can't get 80% on Pure White... 03:40 if you feel sad just remember bre accidentally FCed pure white 03:40 and he tried doing it again 03:40 but failed 03:40 but hey 03:40 Magnolia is the easiest Lv10 03:40 don't stress yourself out 03:40 82 SP 03:40 lets go 03:40 yeah, that's probably true 03:40 meanwhile 03:40 Myosotis 03:40 stuck at 03:40 87% 03:40 >:( 03:41 but the hardest song I've FCed is Leviathan though 03:41 * Deserthackabilly can't even get 60 03:41 I think... 03:41 alrighty then 03:41 I haven't tried Mytosis yet... 03:41 how 'bout cytus, dog 03:41 Myosotis is like 03:41 Myosotis is ez 03:41 easier than a lot of level 10s 03:41 Just need to time 03:41 I got 70% on Entrence on Cytus. 03:41 your slides 03:41 yeah I mean 03:41 Entrance is actually pretty difficult for reading, but it's the shortest lv10 out there 03:41 I have a lot of factors that limit me 03:42 But like...50% on Deemo... 03:42 playing on a small screen, using only thumbs, etc 03:42 oh 03:42 thumbs only 03:42 pretty good lol 03:42 * Deserthackabilly plays on a cracked up 7* screen 2016 04 15